The Surprise Guest
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. As Albus asked, L came to Hogwarts and starts lying to Draco. But what happens when Draco finds out, and makes three unlikely friends? Will he ever get over it? DracoxL   AlbusxHagrid. R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – Don't own any of the characters that are featured in this fanfic.

The Surprise Guest

Prologue

There was trouble in the castle. Albus could feel it through his magic. He closed his eyes and focused on where the trouble was, and who was involved. He gasped as he realized that he couldn't get a reading on the people involved, but he was able to pinpoint where; they Great Hall. The old wizard quickly got his wand out of the pocket of the bright sky blue robes and jogged, flustered, to the great hall, eager to find out the people involved in the trouble, and get it sorted at the same time. Little did the white-haired headmaster know that he was in for a shockingly wonderful surprise.


	2. A Surprise Guest

Chapter 1 – A Surprise Guest

The Great Hall was alive with people gossiping and bustling around each other, whether it be to go to a class, or to see the trouble, the old wizard didn't know. Albus walked into the hall, a perfect picture of calm. On his face was the famous smile and his eyes held the famous twinkle that everyone knew of.

Inside, the old wizard was shaken, wanting to deal with the trouble quickly, and if possible, quietly. He sighed, knowing the probability of this being quiet was almost non-existent. But an old fool could hope. He sighed before stepping into the hall, and immediately the noise stopped, and everyone stilled, watching the headmaster.

He held his head high, and watched as a group of students in one area moved, so they were scattered, leaving behind a certain blonde Slytherin, and someone not of this school.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, who is you're friend? I don't think I have the pleasure of knowing him."

A rather deep voice for a teenager answered. "Albus, of course you know me, for you were the one who called me here. If you do not remember, I shall leave." A raven-haired teen stepped from behind Draco, and Albus smiled.  
>"L, it is a pleasure to have you here. I trust you got here safely." When L nodded, Albus continued. "If you would like to step into my office, I would be delighted."<p>

L nodded, his black bangs falling into his black eyes before starting to walk after the old wizard, leaving a very stunned Draco staring after them.

L felt eyes on his back, and against his better judgement he turned his head slightly, to see whom it was. Black eyes met and fused with silver/grey.

"See you around, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco started before blood rushed to his cheeks, making them a bright red. It didn't help that his skin was so pale, making it that much more noticeable when he blushed. He turned, and glared haughtily at the people that had surrounded him, and walked in the other direction to L with his nose in the air. He looked every inch the Malfoy that he was.

But the haughty blonde didn't realize that he had two pairs of eyes on him. One set belonged to the famous Boy-Who-Lived, and the other belonged to the 'new-student.' But it was too late, for when he looked back everyone was gone.

3 Hours Later – Dinner

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, watching and waiting for a glimpse of the raven-haired L. _What kind of a name was that?_ Draco thought. _L. Does it stand for something? Is it his real name? _He shook his white-blonde head, dispelling the thoughts looming there. He glared at a first year Ravenclaw girl who had dared to look at him. He watched with a mixture of amusement and disgust. Ravenclaw's. Disgusting, stupid and annoying. So much for being smart or creative. What a load of shit.

Draco sighed as he sifted again, not realizing that Pansy Parkinson watching him with a small frown on her lips, worry-lines in the middle of her forehead. She was just about to get up to talk to Draco, but was too late, seeing that a rather hunched black-haired boy was standing in front of him.

"Draco, might I have a word?" Silver/grey eyes met black, weary and tired.  
>"About what?" sighed the blonde teenager. "I'm rather tired and I want to go back to my dorm."<p>

L sighed, becoming uncomfortable with everyone at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw that was in hearing range staring at him. He looked at the blonde, realizing the purple bruise-like shadows under his eyes for the first time.

"Fine. Go to your dorm. I will be waiting here at exactly 7am sharp. If you are not here, I will dismiss you from my mind as simply not being worth it."  
>Before the Slytherin could reply, L had walked away, again leaving Draco staring after him.<p> 


	3. Secret Meeting's

Chapter 2 – Secret Meeting's

Draco walked into the great hall at 6.55am. It was early, and no one was here yet, not even that stupid mudblood Granger. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down in his usual seat, seeing everything differently. He had only ever seen this place crowded and over-flowing with food and students. But now, everything was empty, cold and silent.

He looked at his watch. 6.59. He sighed before looking up, and there was L, standing in front of him. He jumped a little, not expecting him to be there. He glared before he got up.

"Well, what is it that's so important that I had to get up before 7am?" He said haughtily, earning a laugh from L. Draco started and flushed. L had a nice laugh, and found himself wishing that he could make the older man laugh more.

"Well," began L, "I'm doing an job for Albus. Detective work, and Albus suggested that I need a partner, and when I asked who he had in mind, it was you." L paused, thinking of cake, before continuing, "What do you think? Would you like to be my partner? You have the magic, I have the skill, and we both have the logic."

Draco thought for a moment. Detective work for Albus with L. "It depends. What's this 'job'?"

L sighed, not sure how to handle this. As everyone knew, L wasn't known for his tact, or sensitivity when it came to emotions. He decided that he should just tell the boy straight out what was going on.

"Students have been disappearing for about a fortnight, never to be seen again. There's no particular house, gender, age, or race. The only thing similar about all of them is that they are no-bodies. The people that no one would notice missing for at least three to four days after." He sighed, and then took a deep breath. "We think that is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Draco stared at the muggle detective, disbelieving. And then his anger shot up. "How dare you, a MUGGLE, come into our school, say that the Dark Lord is stealing children from their beds and using them right under our noses! You don't know anything!"

L narrowed his eyes before calmly rebutting Draco's speech. "For one, I am not a muggle. My parents came to this school, and then moved to the muggle world to hide from The Dark Lord. They then had me. And I have and can do, magic but I choose not to. How else do you think I am here? Secondly, I dare because Albus Dumbledore, you're headmaster has said the exact same thing, twice. So I suggest you get your facts straight before you start accusing people Mr. Malfoy."

Draco pulled back shock written all over his tired face. But he was not going to apologize. Straightening his back, he looked L in the eyes.

"Tell me what we have to do then."

Meanwhile

Albus shrouded himself in a invisibility charm as he walked from the Headmaster's office to Hagrid's little hut by the side of the lake. He knew that it was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. They had agreed – not while there were students here at Hogwarts. But the old wizard couldn't help himself.

He needed this, and he would be damned if Hagrid didn't.

He reached the hut, and was just about to knock when the door opened slightly, showing Hagrid, looking like he was expecting something to go wrong with Buckbeak and his various other creatures. He heard the giant sigh, and while he was busy, Albus slipped past him into the hut at sat down on a chair.

Hagrid closed the door and huffed before walking over to his chair by the fire. Albus silently stood and walked over to the other man before he gently wrapped his arms around Hagrid's neck and sat down, before removing the charm.

"Albus! What are you doing here? We agreed that we wouldn't do this while the children are here… It's too risky. Please. Leave."

Albus pouted, and the taller man sighed, placing his lips against the already waiting ones. He gently pulled away before speaking.

"Albus, please. You can't be here, and we can't be doing this right now. There are student's here! What if one of them came to me with a question about a lesson and saw us like this?"

Albus, put out, got up and re-tied his hair again, before he waved his wand and muttered the spell to make him invisible. He walked to the door, and opened it, before he slammed it shut and walked briskly down the road that he had walked down only moments before.


	4. A Secret Comes Out

Chapter 3 – A Secret Comes Out

Draco and L walked down the halls of Hogwarts, deep in their own thoughts about what they were doing. About their own ideas and feelings. Neither was willing to share what they were thinking with the person beside them, what was the point?

Draco let out a huge sigh/yawn as they passed the Slytherin common rooms. He had had very little sleep over the past few days due to school, homework and patrolling. _Why can't we take shifts like normal people? That way we'd still get sleep! _Draco thought. _I miss my bed; I miss the warm blanket and the soft pillows_. He shook his head. He needed to be focused.

Draco, who was so lost in his thoughts, missed the look L gave him. L sighed. He knew that he was being unfair to Draco, by lying, and keeping him up for nothing, but he wanted to get to know the boy. Wanted to know what he was thinking about, what he liked and didn't like. What L didn't know was why Albus was pushing this. This fake rumour that The Dark Lord was a back and stealing children from their beds in Hogwarts. But L would find out one way or another.

Both males sighed before stopping. Draco let out a yawn, and L considered the situation. He sighed before he turned and looked at Draco.

"Draco, go to bed. You're tired. Go to bed. It's okay. Albus and I will continue looking out for something odd. I'll get some sleep tomorrow, and you and Albus can do it. It will be a good break for both of us."

L watched as Draco nodded, his platinum blonde hair falling into his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

And with that, the blonde walked off, not noticing that L was looking after him with half closed eyes.

Draco jumped as the alarm blared next to his ear. He reached over and smacked it so that shut off the annoying sound. He ran a hand over his face before he flopped backwards. And sat up again. He looked around him. He was in the Slytherin dorms, in his room, in his bed, with his blanket, and pillows. He sighed happily. It had seemed like forever since he had last been in his bed.

He rolled his head and caught sight of the clock. 8.45am. _Shit!_ Draco thought as he leapt out of the bed. _Too late for breakfast, or seeing L, I have to get dressed, get my homework and books together. _He got dressed as quickly as he could, and then spelled his hair and teeth clean, and charmed his books and homework into his bag before running to his class.

Meanwhile

L groaned as he got up from the ground outside Slytherin common rooms. He had been waiting for Draco, but he hadn't come out for breakfast. He sighed as his own stomach growled, and wished that he had something sweet.

He shook his head, dispelling the thought as he remembered that someone coming through the painting at an alarming speed had woken him. He looked left, saw no one, then looked right and saw a blonde-haired boy running for his life. _DRACO!_ Thought L as he got up and started to run after him. _What happened? Why is he running so fast? _L thought as he ran after the blonde Slytherin. But as he came to a cross, Draco was gone. And L had no way of finding him before lessons were through, and Albus had made it crystal clear that if L was not to interrupt Draco's and the other student's lessons, else he would be going home.

He sighed, running a hand through his black hair before turning slowly and walking to Albus' office. He needed to talk to the old wizard and get him to explain why all of this was happening, why they were lying.

He reached the stone gargoyle sooner then he thought that he would have. "Sweet Sugar," L muttered, watching at the gargoyle nodded and started to move, showing the staircase that led to Albus' office. He ran lightly up the steps before knocking on the door, waiting to be granted entrance.

2 Hours Later

Draco stared unseeingly at his book, lost in thoughts about deep black eyes, and messy black hair that he wanted to pat down every time he saw it. He sighed, not realizing that his godfather had asked him a question, until it was too late.

"Mr. Malfoy! Would you care to grace us with you're answer?" Snape glared at him, and he flushed. He had no idea what the question was, and the tone brooked no argument. But Draco couldn't care less.

"No, I would not care to grace you all with my answer. You should know it yourself, without having to ask a student for help."

Many heads turned towards him, shocked that he would speak to his Head Of House, Professor Severus Snape like that, godfather or no. Snape, for his part, had a look that had pride, anger, shock and resentment mixed together. Draco watched, looking calm, as he picked up his wand and spelled the chalk to write out the lesson before stalking towards him.

"50 points from Slytherin for rude conduct towards a teacher. And another 30 for daydreaming in the middle of class." He paused before turning back to the blonde. "Get your things, you coming with me to the headmaster."

Everyone was silent as the watched the potions master walk out with Draco following him. They couldn't believe what they were seeing or hearing.

Outside The Classroom

Severus wanted to say something to the boy walking behind him, but knew better of it. Under his breath, he muttered, "20 points to Slytherin for bravery." He heard Draco sigh as the reached the gargoyle. A rather dry and dull voice said, "Sweet Sugar." Draco rolled his eyes. Of course the password was something to do with lollies and sugar.

As they walked up the stairs, Draco heard two familiar voices yelling at one another. Both he and Severus stopped for a moment to listen.

"Why are we lying to him? It doesn't make sense Albus! And what are we going to do when he figures out that this was all just a scam? Have you even thought of these things?"

L! Thought Draco as his heart started to beat wildly. Who was lying to whom? About what?

"I have thought of these things, but none of it matters at the moment. Draco doesn't need to find out just yet, I mean, after all, you wanted to spend time with him on a one-on-one basis didn't you? And you wrote me asking for help." There was a sigh, coming from the old wizard. "When Draco finds out, we'll deal with it then. But at the moment he thinks that the Dark Lord is still here, and that's that. So let it go, and enjoy the time that you have with him before it ends."

The door opened, revealing a very stunned L. His eyes immediately found Draco's. It was clear that Draco had heard enough to know what was going on. L watched as tears formed in the silver-grey eyes, before the blonde turned and ran, leaving behind a yelling Professor, a worried godfather, and L.

L turned so that he was looking at the headmaster. His face was full of shock and remorse, but it was too late. Draco knew and was hurt. L turned away from the silver-haired man to face the potions master. He opened the door wider, allowing him to enter. He did, and as he took a seat, he looked at the old man sitting behind the desk.

"Albus, I think its time that you did some explaining…"

Great Hall

Draco ran blindly, tears in his eyes. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to be away from everyone and everything. He shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts of L and the tears in his eyes. He ran into a Hufflepuff, but kept running, ignoring the shocked cries.

He rounded a corner and saw someone coming towards him with an armful of books, but it was too late. They crashed, books flying everywhere and landing in a messy heap in the middle of the corridor. Draco blinked, and looked over to where the other student was lying.

With a start, he realized that it was none other then the famous Gryffindor Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. He sighed, but started to kneel and help the other boy pick up the books that he had scattered. After all, it was his fault that they had gone flying. They worked in silence, until Draco handed Harry the books.

"Thank-you, Malfoy."

He sneered. But it was only to cover up his guilt and tears. "Potter."

Both got up, and Harry was about to call him back, before the Slytherin called out.

"Harry? Do you have a moment?"

Harry turned slowly, not sure if this was a joke of some sort. He eyed the blonde warily before saying, "What for?"

The blonde thought for a moment. No one was around, and that was all that mattered. "Would you please meet me at the Room of Requirement in 15 minutes? I need someone to talk to – someone that I know won't tell others."

Before the Gryffindor could answer, Draco took off again, leaving him to make his own choice. But when 15 minutes rolled around, both of them were at the door.


	5. Unlikely Friends In Unlikely Places

Chapter 4 – Unlikely Friends In Unlikely Places

Draco opened the door to the Room of Requirement and walked in, Harry walking in behind him. The room had set itself up with two couches, a table, and two giant coffee cups. Draco walked to one couch and sat down, his eyes still red. Harry meanwhile sat opposite him and grabbed a coffee cup, clearly waiting for Draco to start.

Draco swallowed nervously, not sure if he was doing the right thing or not before starting to speak. "I'm sorry… If this is awkward for you… I know that I've been a git." He watched with little amusement as Harry spluttered on his drink before continuing. "It's just…" He sighed, not sure if he was going to get mocked. "It's just that I needed someone to talk to that wouldn't mock me, or gossip about it." He looked down before adding, "And I know that you're too much a Gryffindor for that."

Harry, for his part, looked confused and curious. He didn't know wether this was a joke or not, but for now, he was willing to let Draco talk. He was right – Harry was too much a Gryffindor to do either of the things Draco had mentioned. He took a sip of his coffee before he settled into the couch, nodding at Draco to continue.

Draco took a deep breath. "What would you do when someone you were starting to get close to had lied to you since the moment you met them?" Draco blinked, trying to fight the tears that once again filled his eyes.

Harry looked on with a mixture of pity, anger, curiosity and hopelessness. He looked at the Slytherin before starting to speak. "Draco, I have no idea what to say. But I am willing to listen, but first, I need you to okay two other people – Gryffindor's - being here to help me."

He watched as the blonde nodded, before he left the room to get Hermione and Ron.

20 minutes later, the three Gryffindor's and the one Slytherin were seated in the Room of Requirement. Draco and Harry sat facing Ron and Hermione. The sat quietly, thinking about what Draco had said. They still couldn't believe that Draco had been used by and the headmaster, and lied to.

Hermione was the first one to break the silence. "But… The headmaster wouldn't lie unless there was something in it for him…" She trailed off as three pairs of eyes looked at her. "What?" She said indignantly. "It was just a thought."

Ron and Draco rolled their eyes, while Harry just shook his head and gave a small smile. Hermione huffed as she reached for her cup, before she thought of something the room could give her.

"Oh!" Her whole face lit up as she thought of what she wanted. The room, hearing her unspoken request, answered it by throwing a thick, old yellow book onto the table near her lap. Silently thanking it, she quickly opened the book. The three males looked on with interest, none of them knowing what the brunet witch was doing with the book. Until she spoke, that is.

"What is Albus Dumbledore hiding, and why?"

Hermione gasped as she read the clear, loopy script before her. She went pale before thrusting the book away from her. Ron, Harry and Draco all pounced on the book, and then, thrust it away, just like Hermione. They were never going to get THAT out of their heads, our look at the people mentioned ever again.

3 Hours Later, Great Hall

The hall was in shock with what they saw. Three Gryffindor's at the Slytherin table, sitting with Malfoy, of all people! But they just smiled at anyone caught staring, and when anyone was bold enough to comment, they just replied with, "House unity."

Throughout the meal, Draco kept his eyes on his plate, or if one of the three Gryffindor's were talking to him, them. But he avoided looking towards the teachers' table, where he felt two pairs of eyes boring into him. He refused to look at L, and the headmaster. He was confused, as well as hurt. He waited for anger to come. Anger was good. Anger was better then hurt, and crying.

Harry looked at his newfound friend, and saw that he was deep in thought with a look of pain on his face. He spoke quickly.

"Hey, Draco, how about we mix things up a little? How about we go and sit at the Ravenclaw table with Luna and Dean?" Hermione, Draco and Ron grinned before picking up their plates. "Good. I'll go get Dean. Save us two seats!"

They nodded before they all got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table, before Harry went and got Dean.

Soon, there were 4 Gryffindor's and a Slytherin sitting at the Ravenclaw table. It was a sight to see. 4 red and gold, and a green and silver amongst the blue and bronze. They all chuckled slightly before beginning eating again, Draco fitting in with them. For a while, he put L and the lies behind him, and just enjoyed having dinner with his new friends.

Same Time And Place, L

L stared at the blonde Slytherin from the teachers' table, wanting nothing more then to walk down and talk to the boy. He saw the look of anger and pain cross the Slytherin's face before he turned quickly to the Gryffindor beside him. He watched with interest as the four of them got up and moved to the blue and bronze table, sticking out like sore thumbs. He watched Draco laugh, and smile with his friends before he looked at his food.

_Will he ever forgive me?_ L thought as he pushed his food around. _Was my lie really that bad for him? Or was it the reason for my lying. How much did he hear through the door? Does he know just about the lie, or everything? _L sighed before shaking his head, and excusing himself from the table. He needed to move, he needed to think without the noise of the students and the teachers.

He walked out of the hall, hating himself for not being able to control himself, or from being able to prevent Draco from being hurt in the first place. He sighed as he turned the corner, walking to the front doors and opening one slightly before stepping out into the frigid air and kept walking.


	6. Spells, Notes, Holidays and Rain

Chapter 5 – Spells, Notes, Holidays and Rain

Draco and L had avoided each other for the better part of three days now. During that time, Draco had gotten to know Harry and the others more, and as time went by, found himself opening up to them.

L on the other hand, had drawn into himself mostly, hardly speaking to anyone, especially not the headmaster. Both boys were waiting for the day that Draco finally got angry about what happened.

Albus was the only one that was happy. In four days, the student's would leave for the better part of three months, meaning that he would have all the time he needed with Hagrid. It was bound to be enjoyable.

Draco and Harry had already started packing, the same with Ron and Hermione. Harry, it seemed, was going to Ron's house for a month, and the bushy-haired witch was to join them, and then Harry would leave to go back to the muggle world. Draco would never admit it, but he felt jealous. He had no plans for the holidays, no friends coming or going, and not going to anyone's place. He sighed as he shrunk more of his clothes to it into his suitcase. He couldn't invite his new friends – his father still held a grudge that Potter had kill Voldemort, his master and his lover.

Draco kept shrinking his clothes, and soon, he only had two sets out as well as his school robes. He went to his bed and started to read one of the books Severus had given him, and was so focused that he almost missed the tapping on the window by a rather larger snowy owl with bits of brown.

He opened the window, and the beautiful bird flew in and landed on the chair, holding out a note. He took it, and read it eagerly.

_Draco,_

_I would like to invite you to stay with me, Harry and Hermione at my house for a month. What do you think? Use Harry's owl – her name is Hedwig – to reply ASAP. _

_Thanks,_

_Ron and Harry. _

The blonde stared at the parchment, barely able to believe his luck. He grabbed a quill and quickly sat to pen a reply.

Meanwhile

Down by Hagrid's hut there was the crack of Apparition as Albus apparated them both away from Hogwarts to a forest with another hut. Albus grinned at the expression on Hagrid's face before taking a large hand and lead the way to the hut. Hagrid followed reluctantly. He was sure that the old wizard had planned something that he wouldn't like or approve of.

Sure enough, when they entered the hut, Hagrid looked around and spotted several whips, chains, ropes, shackles and handcuffs. He also found a cock-ring and nipple rings.

He pulled his hand from the other mans, and glared. "What the hell do you think you're doing Albus? No. The students are still at the school. We agreed."

The old man chuckled before lifting his wand, and suddenly, the giant was on the bed, the shackles holding his hands against the stone headboard, and ropes tying his feet to the sides of the bed, spread open.

Hagrid screamed, furious. Because the shackles were magical, he couldn't break them – they were too strong, and the rope would give him rope-burn. Albus, watching the emotions play on the giants face laughed before walking over to the bed and giving a swift kiss to the giant.

This was going to be every interesting.

Forbidden Forest

L wandered around the forest, trying to forget everything. Everything expect the blonde whose heart he broke. He missed Draco. He missed the small smirk that he got when he found something amusing but was too proud to laugh. He missed the way his eyes would be half-mast when he was tired. Missed the way he rushed around trying to find his things before he was later to the lesson. L just missed Draco.

The raven-haired man sighed as he sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree for support. He looked at the sky, and the clouds. It was going to rain very soon, but L didn't care. He liked rain. Rain made everything so much clearer.

He sighed once again as the first drops came down and landed on his face as he leant his head against the tree so he was looking up. He closed his eyes, and just listening to the rain falling onto the earth, the trees and the grass. He listened as the trees swayed in the slight breeze.

He listened to the beating of his heart, listened to the rhythm of his breathing as he stilled his mind, and just… Listened. Before he realized what was happening, he was asleep.


	7. The Damage Had Been Done

Chapter 6 – The Damage Had Been Done

Hagrid and Albus Apparated back into Hogwarts with a sharp crack!. Hagrid glared at the silver-haired wizard before trying to walk off. He didn't get very far before he started bleeding, crying and hobbling, but no matter how much the giant hurt, he would not allow the wizard to help him, let alone even touch him. Albus watched as Hagrid finally reached his hut and slammed the door shut.

He winced. Maybe he had taken things a little too far with the whip, and the chain… Or maybe it was the smacking. He shrugged. He knew that the giant would forgive him. He always did. But deep down, he wasn't so sure.

Meanwhile, in the hut, Hagrid drew a bath, and then took a look at his body. He was blue and black from the whip and chains, and because of the smacking he was red and raw. Because of the knife, he now had several cuts inside his legs, back and stomach. Hagrid started to sob as he took his bath. It was going to be a long time before he fully healed, even with the help of magic.

But he knew one thing for certain – there was nothing more between Albus and him. It was over. The damage had been done.

Meanwhile At The Castle

Draco, Ron, Harry and Hermione met in the dinning room before joining Dean and Luna at the Slytherin table. More people had caught into the idea of "House Unity", and had started to sit with their friends in different houses. Soon, the only way to tell apart the tables into their original house was by the banners over them, and the students robes were the way to tell what their actual house's were.

Albus and the other teachers sighed, before remembering the on-going war between the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's had been stopped because of this. So they said and did nothing, just watching the houses mix.

Meanwhile, Draco and Harry were in a debate about a comic, Hermione had her nose in a book and Ron was stuffing food in his face. Draco couldn't help but look around for the raven-haired L. He sighed as he realized the other boy wasn't there and wasn't going to show up tonight, just like every other night since Draco had found out.

Harry watched as Draco craned his neck to look for someone, and sighed, clearly not finding the person. He wanted to pry, but he didn't want to hurt Draco. He'd been hurt enough by Dumbledore and L. Harry sighed before going back to eating, knowing that if Draco wanted to talk, then the blonde would come to him. But he wouldn't force Draco.

Draco felt Harry's eyes on him, and silently thanked him for not asking who he was looking for or if something was wrong. He wasn't ready to talk about this yet. He wasn't ready to admit that he had feelings for L; the very person that had hurt him the most. He sighed, wishing that he knew where the other man was so that he could talk to him about his feelings, try and work out this confusing mess and see how the other boy felt about him.

Hagrid's Hut

"But, Hagrid, I didn't mean to go so far… I didn't mean to hurt you! Please. I love you. I can't live without you – I need you more then air!"

Hagrid sat unmoved as he watched the headmaster stand and plead before him, but it was too late. The damage had been done. And deep down, Albus knew that he had gone too far this time, that Hagrid wouldn't take him back, that the hurt had gone too deep.

Albus looked at the ground, tears falling from his eyes, before turning and running out of the hut. Hagrid stayed seated and stared at the retreating back of his old lover. He knew that he should care but didn't. He had wanted to do this forever, but had found too many reasons to stay, and had been persuaded by the headmaster too much. But it was over now, and Hagrid was free to do whatever he wanted.

The giant got up slowly, and walked over to the open door. He closed and, and turned his back to it.

Forbidden Forest

L woke with a groan, and the first thing he was aware of was that he was cold, and wet. The black-haired boy sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking around. All he saw were trees and dirt, and he remembered that he was in the forbidden forest.

With a groan, he stood, and looked around, trying to remember the way to the castle. He had no idea how long he had been out here. He only knew that his head, chest and leg hurt. Taking small steps, he started walking east, hoping that he would find the castle, or the giants hut.

Two Hours Later

L stopped walking and looked around. It was now getting lighter, and it was starting to rain again. He had no idea where he was, or where he was going. He was about to sink to the ground when he spotted a figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and saw that it was three figures – Harry, Draco, and Hagrid. Draco looked deathly pale, and when L saw him, he couldn't control the tears that came to his eyes.

Draco rushed forward, concern and worry written in his eyes, and all over his face. L was helpless to resist when Draco wound his arm around his waist and under his legs, lifting him up.

"HAGRID! He's got a fever but he's shuddering, his breathing is very shallow, and he's starting to fall asleep." Sliver-grey eyes met black ones before Draco said, "Don't worry L, I'm here and I'm about to Apparate you and Harry back to the castle, where we can get you to the hospital wing."

Draco was the picture of calm and worry, but inside his head, he was screaming. _No! L, please hold on! I need you! I love you! There are so many things that I want to do with you, to say to you! Please, please hold on! _The blonde looked at L, who's eyes had closed, and he felt Harry grab onto his arm before he Apparated them to the Castle.

The Hospital Wing

Draco rushed into the hospital wing, and gently placed the unconscious L onto the nearest bed, before rushing to find Poppy. When he did find the professor, she ran straight over to him, and lifted her wand before casting every diagnostic test she could think of.

Draco waited anxiously at the end of the bed, Harry standing beside him in silent support. Both boys were worried for the boy in the bed, and both were shocked when they heard the professor start to talk after being silent for so long.

"L has a very high fever, along with chills, a head cold, a sprained ankle and he has fluid on the lungs. It is my guess from the state of his clothes that he has been wondering around in the forbidden forest while it was raining, and slipped, knocked himself unconscious, or simply just fell asleep." She paused, before she continued. "He should be alright with plenty of rest and warmth. He'll be good as new in no time."

The Hogwarts mediwitch then walked off, presumably to get some more blankets, potions and balms for the raven-haired boy in the bed. Draco and Harry watched her as she went, before the blonde turned and looked at the male in the bed.

He felt himself wince and then start to shake. "L… Wake up, honey… We need to talk."

He looked up when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. "Honey? What is that all about?" The green-eyed boy looked confused and Draco just shook his head, and Harry let it go, knowing that it wasn't the right time to push it. He just nodded before he stood. "I'm going to get Hermione and Ron. They should know."

All Draco did was nod, and a moment after Harry had left the room climbed into the cot beside L. He carefully wrapped his arms around the fragile, pale boy, whispering to him, before finally drifting into a deep sleep.

Three Days Later – Great Hall

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, only Harry sitting with him today. He looked down at the sludge that they called 'porridge' and felt his stomach churn before pushing it across the table.

Harry smiled and ruffled the blonde locks as he stood and moved to sit opposite him. It had been two days since L had awoken, and Draco still hadn't been to see him.

Harry was puzzled. It was clear that Draco had a thing for L, but then when he had gotten the news that he was awake, he had done nothing.

But Draco felt guilty. That was the reason he was staying away from the raven's side. He felt that it was his fault that L had been out there in the first place, and for that, he would never forgive himself.

L could have died. And it was all Draco's fault.


	8. Finally

Chapter 7 – Finally

L sighed as he stared at the plain boring white ceiling for what seemed like forever. He had been awake 8 days, and he had been told that Draco and Harry Potter had saved him, but he had yet to see either of them.

L felt his stomach twist. Draco was all he could think about, all he could see when he opened his eyes. But Draco still hadn't come. And L couldn't leave to find him.

L sighed as his twisted ankle twitched. He wanted to be up and about and walking. But Poppy, the mediwitch, had told him that she would break his wand if he did. So he did as he was told. But that didn't stop his feet from thinking about it, or stop his head screaming for Draco.

L woke to two voices beside him. He stopped himself from opening his eyes as he wanted to listen to their conversation, because it was clear that it was about him.

"You had to do it some time! God, your meant to be a bloody Slytherin, not some pansy."

"Potter," a second voice growled, and it took him a moment to realize that it was Draco himself, "Lay off! Now isn't the time."

There was a 'tsk' sound, and the sound of a fist connecting to something. "You love him Draco, and you told me yourself. So man up, and admit it."

L opened his eyes with a slight 'pop' and brought the attention of the two students.

Harry blushed at the stare that was going on between L and his Slytherin friend, and silently left the room, it was time for them to be alone.

There was a silence as they noticed Harry was gone.

"I never meant to lie to you, you know that right?"

The voice was soft, but he could hear every word clearly. Draco nodded, and squeezed the hand he was holding. "I know. It still hurt though, and I think it hurt so much because…. I… I love you."

Draco cursed himself for stuttering until he felt a finger turning his chin. He met the black eyes with his grey ones, and felt the love flow up and through him with every beat of his heart,

L sighed, "I love you too, my precious Draco."

Draco smiled before lightly pushing L onto the other side of the bed to make room for himself.

When Poppy came to check on L, both boys were twined around each other, and were fast asleep.

8 Months Later

Draco stood at the back of the little church, twisting his hands nervously. He knew that L was at the other end, waiting for him, and only him.

It was their wedding.

Harry stood in front of the second groom before smiling and walking down the isle at his cue, followed by Hermione.

Ron was standing next to L, and everything was set.

Now it was Draco's turn to walk towards his beautiful lover.

He turned at looked for the face that he wanted to see, and smiled when he saw he beaming L looking at him with pride, love and lust.

Yes, he thought to himself, this is what I want. He started the rest of the short walk to his new life with a grin on his face, eyes only for the man in white.

Fini~


End file.
